Implanted medical devices are available for insertion into the left atrial appendage (LAA). Such devices are used, for example, to block blood clots from passing out of the heart into the systemic circulation.
In general these devices are delivered to the LAA through a catheter system that enters the venous circulation and approaches the left atrium through the atrial septum between the right and left side of the heart. The catheter is guided through the septum toward the ostium of the left atrial appendage. After acquisition and insertion into the LAA the implanted medical device is deployed, and fixed so that it remains in the appendage. Once positioned, the implanted medical device is released by the catheter, and the catheter system is removed. Over time, the exposed surface structures of the implanted medical device spanning the ostium of the LAA becomes covered with tissue. This process is called endothelization.